componistforumfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Belgisch repertoire voor piano
Composities voor piano A-C * Karel Albert (1901- 1987) * 1e sonate c/o CeBeDeM (4) 17'00" * 1e sonatine - Metropolis (5) 5'45" * Dans c/o CeBeDeM (7) 2'40"* Dansfantasia De Ring (8) 2'00" * 2e sonate c/o CeBeDeM (6*7) 16'30" * Mister Jim-Jugglery act -Metropolis (6) 4'00" * Avond - Metropolis (4*5) 3'30" * 2e sonatine Metropolis (2*3) 8'00" * 3e sonatine Metropolis (5) 7'00" * 5e sonatine (4) * 6e sonatine (5) 3'30" * Sarabande (7) * Suite c/o CeBeDeM (7) 5'30" * Bloeiende lotus Metropolis (5) 3'15" * Triptiek c/o CeBeDeM (7*8) 4'30" * Marionetten c/o CeBeDeM (4) 2'45" * Wandelingen c/o CeBeDeM (4) 8'00" * Metamorfose (2) * 4e sonatine (4*5) 8'00" * Een dag uit het leven van Janneke en Mieke - Metropolis 18'30" * Danielle Baas (1958) * Nota Bene op. 5 (3) 2'00" * Valse simplette op. 6 (2) 1'45" * Consolation op. 7 (3) 2'15" * Ravelienne op. 8 (4) 2'30" * Mouvance op. 11 (2) 2'15" * Deux pièces op.12 (4) 2'15" * Le pendule op. 13 (5) 1'30" * Angoisse op. 14 (6) 2'30" * Hommage à Chopin op. 15 (7) 2'50" * Joke "one minute” solo op. 32 (8) 1'00" * Invention op. 34 (2) 1'00" * Moment musical * Jean-Claude Baertsoen (1923) * Trois petits airs de rien (7) 7'00" * A cheval (3*4) 3'00" * Raymond Baervoets (1930-1989) * Hommage à Prokofieff - Metropolis (5) 3'00" * Sonatine - Metropolis (4) 5'00" * Invenzioni - CeBeDeM (7) 14'20" * Jean Baily (1937 ) * A bâtons rompus * Suite enfantine - Andel (2) * Jean-Luc Balthazar (1942) * 10 pièces enfantines op.1 et 16 (1*2) 15'00" * Humoresque op.4 - Centre I (6) 2'30" * 2 pièces enfantines op.5 - Schott (1*2) 3'00" * Barcarolle op.17 (4*5) 4'00" * Luc Bataillie (1958) * Prelude l'Homme Armé (8) 5'00" * Dansmuziek voor Tieners (4) 3'00" * Klankrijke Kortverhalen a)Mars der gulden sporen b)Aan de Gouden Rivier c) Fuga op een Kortrijks thema 10'00" * ”Gebed tegen de Opwarming van de Aarde”(2 en 7) 01’30” * ”Tango in Wonderland” (8) 02’30” * Serge Belarey (1912 ) * Méditation op.1 no2 (6) 5'00" * Prélude et fuga op.1 no3 (6) 6'00" * Valse "Echo" op.3 no1 (7) 3'00" * Waltz "Hésitation" op.3 no2 (7) 3'00" * La grève*bords de mer op.7 no2 (7) 6'00" * Echo des Pyrénées op.7 no3 (7) 5'00" * Marche Nuptiale op.9 no3 (7) 4'00" * Marche Militaire op.9 no4 (7) 3'00" * Pantomimes op.8 no1*12 - Maurer (6) 26'00" * Liesse à Sloutsk op.11 no2 (6) 5'00" * Vendanges op.12 no1 (6) 5'00" * La Sevillana op.12 no1 (6) 3'30" * Vida en Espagna, op.12 no2 (5) 6'00" * Danse orientale,op. 12 no4 (3) 4'00" * Impromptu op.13 no2 (6) 6'00" * Danses contemporaines op.15 (7) 28'00" * Conte de fée, op.16,2 (5) 4'30" * Chromatic fom, op.18 no1 (5) 4'00" * Flux & Reflux, op.18 no2 (5) 4'00" * Préludes 1 (1 à 6) et 2 (7 à11) (5) 17'00" * Viage en viecho Ferrocarril, op. 20 no2 (5) 4'00" * Automation, op.20 no3 (5) 5'00" * Variations on an English Theme, op. 20 no4 (5) 19'00" * Slavonic Dance op.20 no5 (5) 9'00" * Sonate, op.22 (5) 16'00" * Andante "Candeur" op.23 no1 (7) 5'00" * Pour jeunes pianistes, op.25 (3) 3'00" * René Bernier (1905 -1984 ) * Regards sur la veille - Cranz (5) * Berceuse divine - Schott (6) 3'00" * Humoresque dans le style galant - Leduc (5) 2'30" * 3 interludes - Cranz 8'00" * Le clavier chantant - Leduc (5) * Soliloques - Schott (6*7) * Le plaisir des doigts (8pièces d'accès aisé )- Schott (1) * Complainte du "petit chose" - Cranz (5) * Le jardin secret - Cranz (6*7) * Gaston Brenta (1902-1969) * Impromptu en Sib (8) 7'00" * Etude de concert (7*8) 8'00" * Pièces - Edition de la Synthèse (8) * Peter Cabus (1923 – 2000) * Sonatine nr. 1 - Maurer (1*2) 5'30" * Sonatine nr. 2 - Maurer (1*2) 4'00" * Sonatine nr. 3 - Maurer (3*4) 5'15" * Sonatine nr. 4 - Maurer (3*4) 6'00" * Zes gemakkelijke stukjes - Maurer (1*2) 2'00" * Twee dansen - Metropolis (8) 5'00" * Drie bewegingen - Centre I (8) * Daniel Capelletti (1958) * Miniatures (1er cahier) (12 petites pièces) - Ed.Roland (3*4) 24'00" * Roland Cardon (1929 ) * Puppy's Gloom - Andel (2*3) 3'00" * Puppy's Rag - Andel (2*3) 3'00" * Ivan Cayron (1953) * Passacaglia op.3 (10) 10'00" * Ivo Ceulemans (1905-1994) * Drie stemmingen op.88 (3*4) 9'00" * Toccata op.89 (3*4) 2'15" * Nostalgico op.97 (1*2) 2'15" * Raymond Chevreuille (1901-1976) * Sonatine op.27 - Schott (5) 10'00" * Suite op.28 - CeBeDeM (9) 18'00" * Thierry Chleide (1954) * Arianesques (9) 6'30" * Georges Colin (1921 ) * Pièces brèves (12 esquisses) (4 à 7) * Tocatella per sonare (9) 5'00" * Cinq croquis d'élèves (7) 10'00" * Jeanne Colin (1924 - 1996) * Trois humoresques - CeBeDeM (6) 13'00" * Franz Constant (1910-1996) * Sonatine facile op.7 - CeBeDeM (2) 7'00" * 5 petites pièces faciles op.10 - Eschig (2) 8'00 * Sonatine en Sol op.11 - Schott (1) 5'00" * Pour la jeunesse op.18 - Metropolis (3) 7'00" * Impromptu op.20 - Metropolis (4) 5'00" * Toccata op.21 - Maurer (7) 5'00" * Paysages op.22 - Metropolis (7) 6'00" * Première promenade op.38 - Schott (Musica Nova) (1) 2'00" * Historiette op.39 - Schott (Musica Nova)) (1) 2'00" * Arcanes op.68 - CeBeDeM (10) 7'00" * Trois portraits op.86 * Adagio (8) 9'00" * Aquarelle op.117 – CeBeDeM (7) 6'00" * Claude-Albert Coppens (1936) * Klavierbüchlein - CeBeDeM (8*9) 17'00" * Roger Cornelis (1933 ) * Le "Roi Arthur" (petite suite) - Maurer (3) 14'00" * Le "Marchandde Sable" (suite de pièces) (1*8) 20'00" * Toccata 58 (6) * Album d'esquisses (4) * Sonatine en ut (4) * Six Regards Renoir (6) * Suite à la française (4) * Roland Coryn ( 1938) * Pianosuite voor de jeugd - Maurer (4-5-6) * 3 stukken - Maurer (10) * 4 miniatures - Andel (4*5) * Sonatine voor de jeugd - Maurer (4*5) * Toccatella - Centre (6) * Dansloze Suite - CeBeDeM (3*4*5) * Alain Craens (1957 ) * Zoals het klokje thuis tikt... - Susato (3*4) 2'00" * Midnight Express' - Susato (7) 2'00" * De geheimzinnige ruïne - Susato (7) 2'00" * De kleine harlekijn - Susato (7) 3'00" * Valkenjacht - Susato (7) 3'00" * Marc-Henri Cykiert (1957) * Underground piano (8) 4'00" * Lomas Altas (8) 4'00" * Ta mère ne reviendra jamais (9) 22'00" * Nocturne Shtick (4) 5'00" D * Robert Darcy (1910- 1967) * Caprice - CeBeDeM (6) 2'15" * 6 pièces sur les enfants - CeBeDeM (4*5) 8'00 * Jan Decadt (1914 - 1995) * 5 Preluden - CeBeDeM - Metropolis (5*8) 16'00" * Kleengedichtjes - Andel (2*3) 6'30" * Kinderscènes - Schott - CeBeDeM (2*3) 4'00" * Scherzo - Andel - Metropolis (4*7) 9'30" * Tango-Diana - CeBeDeM (6*7) 4'57" * René Defossez (1905-1988) * Variations - Andel * Les caprices de ma poupée - Schott (3) 9'00" * Richard de Guide (1909 - 1962) * Humoresque op.1 - Maurer (6) 1'30" * 4 préludes brefs op.9 - Schott (6) 7'00" * Nocturne op.13 no2 - Metropolis (5) 3'30" * Prélude et Toccata - CeBeDeM (8*9) 8'30" * Marcel De Jonghe (1943) * Hobbelpaardje Pianoalbum I - Euprint (2) 1'00" * Scottish (2) 1'00" * Galop (2) 1'30" * Oude prent (2) 1'00" * Little Chinese toy (3) 3'00" * March van het logge zwaantje Pianoalbum II- Euprint (3) 3'00" * Rondino alla marcia (3) 3'00" * Toccatina (4) 4'00" * The dream of Sebastian (4) 5'30" * Introspection I - Andel (8) 6'00" * Introspection II - Maurer (6) 6'00" * Introspection III - Musica Appassionata (10) 10'00" * Introspection IV - Maurer (7) 6'00" * Introspection V - Maurer (5) 5'00" * Introspection VI (10) 9'30" * Gavotteske (6) 3'30" * Suite Molacaise (Molak-suite) – Lantro (2*3) 5'00" * Uit grootvaders tijd - Lantro (1*2) 6'00" * Metromobile - Lantro (2*3) 3'00" * Jean-Pierre Deleuze * Espaces oniriques (10) 13' * Albert Delvaux (1913) * Andante - CeBeDeM (7) 2'30" * Kleine Suite - CeBeDeM (7) 10'30" * Intermezzo - CeBeDeM (5) 3'00" * Thierry De Macq (1957) * Prélude (3) 3'00" * Jan De Maeyer ( 1949) * Ritratto di 7 dei omani op.7 nr.1 - CeBeDeM (8) 12'00" * De kat en de muis op.7 nr.2 - CeBeDeM (2*3) 2'00" * Gebed om vrede op.11 nr.1 - Metropolis (2*3) 3'00" * Uitstap naar China op.11 nr.2 - Metropolis (4*5) 3'30" * Sneewwitje opus 27, 1 2'00" * Verdwaald opus 27, 2 2'00" * Piano préparé opus 27, 3 - DMP (4*5) 2'22" * Waar de vuurrode hibiscus bloeit (Het eiland van Emma) (5) * Louis De Meester (1904-1987) * Sonate - CeBeDeM (9) 13'00" * 3 nocturnes - CeBeDeM (9) 10'00" * Kleine variaties - CeBeDeM (9) 8'00" * Toccata - Metropolis (6) 1'50" * Nimes - CeBeDeM (8) 10'00" * Sonatine - CeBeDeM (4*5) 12'00" * Kleine suite - Metropolis * Jean De Middeleer (1908-1986) * Sonatine -CeBeDeM (3*4) 8'00" * Baby sitting Schott (3*4) 3'00" * Michel Déom ( 1952) * Variations op.11 * Lisztiana no3 - CeBeDeM (8*9) 8'00" * Hommage à Prokofief - Maurer (7) 6'00" * Zones – auteur (9) 7'00" * Divertimento - auteur (8*9) 10'00" * Raoul De Smet (1936) * Blues-Fantasy - Lantro Music (8) 5'00" * Meditatie 1 - CeBeDeM (4*5) 3'00"* Meditatie 2 - CeBeDeM (5) 2'15" * Meditatie 3 - CeBeDeM (5) 3'45"* Meditatie 4 – CeBeDeM (8) 3'30" * Meditatie 5 - CeBeDeM (9) 7'30" * Meditatie 6 - CeBeDeM (8) 5'20" * Meditatie 7 (8) 3’30” * Réflexion sur les notes répétées (8*9) 2’30"* Schets in zwart-wit (8*9) 2’30”* Sonata Primitiva (3 delen - CeBeDeM (5) 8'30"* Souper à Tunis (3 delen en 4*handig) – CeBeDeM (8) 6’30” * Twee preludes (3*4) 2x 1’ * René De Vliegher (1928- 2000) * Promenade à travers les styles (5*6) 15'00" * Petite valse (3) 1'15" * Sonatine (4) 5'55" * Sonatine (5) 9'50" * Valse champêtre (3) 2'30" * Tinou (valse) (3) 2'10" * Trudo valse (4) 1'30" * Sonorités (3*4) 2'50" * Chanson (3) 2'20" * Edmond De Vos (1924) * Danse opus 27 (5) * Berthe Di Vito-Delvaux (1915) * Pochade-En voyage-Tambour op.17 - CeBeDeM (5*6) 6'3" * Burlesque op.18 - CeBeDeM (7) 8'35" * Trois airs à danser op.49 - CeBeDeM (5*6) 5'20" * Variations sur "Te Hasselt langs de baan" op.66 - CeBeDeM (8) 10'00" * 1ère sonatine op.102 - CeBeDeM (3*4) 1'30" * 3ème sonatine op. 110 - CeBeDeM (4*5) 5'00" * Festa dei Bimbi, op. 129, 2 - CeBeDeM (1*2) 6'00" * Caricatures , op. 148, a - CeBeDeM (8) 8'00" * Renier Doutrelepont (1939) * Trois pièces, opus 1 (8*10) 11'00 * Sonatine, opus 3 (8*9) 15'00" * Trois pièces, opus 7 (8*9) 12'00 * Trois pièces, opus 8 (7) 10'00" * Petites musiques pour ma fille Julie (2*3) 10'00 * Variations sur un thème de R.Schumann, opus 14 (7) 11'00 * Opus ludicrum, opus 16 (8*10) 15'00" * 10 pièces brèves pour accompagner les aphorismes de L.Scutenaire, opus 17 (8*9) 14'00" * Trois pièces, opus 23 (7*8) 8'00" * 8 pièces pour initier les débutants à la musique atonale, op.25 (2*3) 15'00" * Trois pièces, opus 29 (7) 13'00 * Trois pièces opus 32 (7) 14'00" * 3 pièces opus 34 (8) 10’00” * “Pour les chats d’Olivier” opus 35 (8) 10’00” * 3 pièces opus 38 (8) 10’00” * 3 piëces opus 43 (8) 10’00” * “Les surprises d’Eole” opus 46 (9) 10’00” * 3 petites valses roturières et peu sentimentales (8) 10’00”opus 51 * “La fresque aux sourires” opus 54 (9) 13’00” * “Merci Mr. Claude” opus 55 (10) 12’00” * ”Pour les jeunes musiciens” 12 pièces – opus 57 (5*6) 25’00” * “Le jockey perdu”(Magritte} opus 61 (8) 11’00” * “Et remissionem peccatorum”opus 64 (10) 10’00” * Guy Duijck (1927) * Sonatine op.40 - Scherzando (4) 6'00 * Alabelle (sonatine) op.76 - Scherzando (3*4) 5'00" E-K * Eric Feldbusch (1922) * Arabesques op.1 (8*9) 7'00" * Dicht am Flüschen op.28 (8*9) 10'00" * Cinq médaillons op.59 (8*9) 10'00" * Variations sur un thème populaire russe 8'00" * Jeux de lumière (4) 6'00" * Jacqueline Fontyn (1930) * Capriccio - POM (9*10) 5'00"* Ballade - POM (9*10) 6'45" * Mosaici - Bote-Bock, Berlin (3*6) 4 à 10' * The Gong - Peer International Corp. New York (6*8) 5'00" * Bulles - Six short pieces - POM (3*5) 1 à 7' * Aura - Peer Int.Corp. (7) 3'30" * Emmanuel Geeurickx (1925) * Mijmering – Maurer * Capriccio * Elegie * Cadenza (cto K.V.491) Mozart * Drie contrapunctalie – Maurer * Sonate in es groot (in oude stijl) * Sonate in G (in oude stijl) * Toccata * Tien stukken voor jonge pianisten * Elias Gistelinck (1935) * Short Elegy op.22a - Euprint (4) * Five preludes for a little boy op.29 - CeBeDeM (5) * Prelude VI op.34 - Maurer (8) * Clowns, suite op.45a - CeBeDeM (8) * Lucien Goethals (1931) * Burletta (6) 3'00" * Twee capriccio's (5) 4'00" * Suite Criolla (4-handig) (5) 6'00" * Pentagoon (10) 5'00" * Tweehandige inventie (10) 10'00" * Olivier Guimaud (1955) * Pour piano et enfant - Babouchka (1) 1'00" *Trois contes musicaux - Point d'orgue (4) 5'30" * Le Tambour-Major (3) 1'10" * Sous la charmille (3) 2'10" * Berceuse en douce (4) 3'15" * Efflorescences - Point d'orgue (10) 10'00" * Qui m'aime me chante ! - Point d'orgue (5) 2'00" * Ballade à Nohant - Point d'orgue (4) 3'15"* Impromptu - Point d'orgue (5) 3'00" * Franklin Gyselynck (1950) * Lacrimosa (9*10) 10'00" * For a better world (9*10) 18'00" * Jean-Baptiste Gyselynck (1946) * Suite " à la manière de ... * Ludo Hulshagen (1951) * Inventie - Susato (4*5) * Robert Janssens (1939) * Quatre Improvisations - Centre I (6*7) 10'00" * Hommage à Ravel (4*5) 6'00" * Toy Toy - CeBeDeM (2*3) 4'00" * Utinam - CeBeDeM (9*10) 9'00" * Floris Jonckheere (1951) * Sonate in a (3*4) 10'00" * Dobroedsja-Reisherinneringen (Roemenië) (5) 6'00" * Willem Kersters (1929-1998) * Bagatelle op.4 - Metropolis (4) 2'30" * Zes tweestemmige inventionen op.16 - Maurer (4*5) 10'00" * vier Klavierstukken op.33 - CeBeDeM (6*7) 14'00" * Drie preludes op.56 - CeBeDeM (8*9) 11'00" * Sonate op.77 - CeBeDeM (7) 16'00" * Zes preludes op.82 - CeBeDeM (4) 8'00" * Het boek van Anne (20 pianostukjes) - Scherzando (1*2) * Yves Knockaert (1954) * Third Interlude - Lisztiana no5 - CeBeDeM (8) 5'00" L-P * Piotr Lachert (1938) * Poussières des étoiles - TEMV (7) * Per ragazzi - TEMV (1) 15'00" * Prima vista (méthode) – Bärenreiter * Préludes - TEMV (3) * Aroma - TEMV (4*5) * Etudes intelligentes - Bärenreiter (7) * André Laporte ( 1931) * Sonate (3) 8'00" * Ascension I - Tonos-Verlag Darmstadt (7) 8'00" * Dominique Lawalree (1954) * A sunday walk (1986) - Lisztiana no6 - CeBeDeM (3) 5'00" * Au-delà des apparences (4) 29'32" * Catharsis (4) 7'15" * Trafic (4) 2'19" * Blues VI (4) 2'57" * Choral (4) 4'56" * 3 icônes / 3 ikons (4) 3'37" * Le voyage a plus d'un titre (4) 8'02" * 3 Métamorphoses (4) 6'19" * Sagrada familia (4) 4'00" * Comme un nénuphar (4) 4'28" * The angel's song (4) 4'39" * La traversée du désert (4) 14'57" * Petite ouverture (4) 1'38" * Marine (4) 5'35" * Rivages (4) 3'27" * L'ombre des couleurs (4) 4'27" * From the gardens and from the lakes (4) 8'13" * It's Christmas time again (4) 3'00" * Les eaux dormantes (4) 4'15" * Harpsinotes (4) 4'52" * Bulles de rêve (4) 3'55" * Voices (4) 8'58" * Deuxième chanson sans paroles (4) 1'25" * Le jardin des oliviers (4) 12'32" * L'espace d'un instant (4) 1'38" * Menhir (4) 3'12" * Ainsi s'en va le temps qui fut (4) 5'45" * Sonate du temps pascal (4) * Vers toi, Seigneur, j'élève mon âme (6) 8'00" * De tout mon coeur, Seigneur, je te rends grâce (6) 7'30" * Le Seigneur est mon berger (3) 2'00" * Jacques Leduc (1932) * Quatre pièces brèves op.18 - Maurer (7) 8'00" * Prélude, Variations et Fugato op.19 - Maurer (7) 12'00" * Contrastes op.24 - Schott (7) 5'00" * Apostrophes op.35 - CeBeDeM (9) 6'30" * Quelques danses anciennes op.36 - Metropolis (4*5) 10'00" * Hommage à Debussy op.46 - Centre - Cranz (9) 8'00" * Six pièces faciles op.53 - Schott (3*4) 9'00" * Fileuse op.55 - Cranz (6) 2'30" * Pochades op.58 - Cranz (7) 5'00" * Quatre Miniatures op.67 - Cranz (3*4) 5'30" * Exercises (sonates) pour célébrer Scarlatti op.69 (piano-clavecin) - HebraMusic (7) 13'00" * Scherzino op.71 - Maurer (4*5) 2'30" * Fantaisie sur un thème de Mozart op.73 - HebraMusic (7*8) 10'00" * Espièglerie op.77 – CeBeDeM (2004) (6*7) 2'30" * Aubade op.78 – CeBeDeM (2006) (7*8) 2'30" * Victor Legley (1915 - 1995) * Sonate op.23 - CeBeDeM (6) 16'00" * Cinq portraits op.46 - CeBeDeM (7*8) 10'00" * 3 marches op.74 - Metropolis * Brindilles op.80 *18 petites pièces - CeBeDeM (6) 18'00" * 2e sonate op.84 nr 1 - CeBeDeM 5'30" * 3e sonate op.84 nr 2 - CeBeDeM (9) 8'30" * Alain Levecq (1944) * Complainte - Maurer (3*4) 1'50" * Petit blues - Maurer (3*4) 2'15" * Pour une dent creuse et quatre mains dociles - Bayard-Nizet (3*4) 1'00" * Georges Lonque (1900 - 1967) * Danse espagnole op.10 - Cnudde (3) 2'30" * Nuit d'automne op.11 - Cnudde (5) 8'00" * Danse mauresque op.29 - Cnudde (8*9) 4'00" * Sonatine Re op.32 - Cnudde (1) * Sonatine Sol op.36 - Cnudde (1) 5'00" * Capitaine Pimpol op.39 - Cnudde (4) 3'00 * Tableaux d'une chambre bleue op.43 - Cnudde (1) 6'30" * Voilier op.42 - CeBeDeM (6*7) 4'00" * Nocturne op.45 - CeBeDeM (7) 6'00" * Jean Louel (1914) * 1e Sonatine - Brogneaux (6*8) 6'00" * 2e Sonatine (6*8) 6'00" * Toccata - CeBeDeM (10) 10'00" * L'art d'être grand*père (10 pianostukken) - CeBeDeM (4*8) 17'00" * Guy-Philippe Luypaerts (1931-1999) * L'Enfance de l'art - Maurer (1*8)15'00" * Frenetika - Schott (8*9) 7'00" * Fantaisie rythmique - Maurer (9) 11'00" * Colombine - Tyssens (8) 6'00" * Rythmes et couleurs - Tyssens (8) 7'00" * Sensual blues - Tyssens (8*9) 5'00" * Exultation - Tyssens (6) 5'00" * Glamour (8*9) 4'30" * Séquence (10) 6'00" * Capriccio (9*10) 5'00" * Toccatango (9*10) 5'00 * Michel Lysight (1958) * Prelude et Toccata - CeBeDeM (8*9) 5'00" * Monochrome Van Kerckhoven (7*8) 6'00” * Jaak Maertens (1943) * Modaal thema met 4 variatie's - Andel (5) * Jef Maes (1905-1996) * 1ste Etude (8) 4'00" * 2e Etude mi b - CeBeDeM (8) 4'00" * Divertimento - CeBeDeM (8) 3'50" * Opening - CeBeDeM (8) 4'25" * Viviane Mataigne * L'éventail déchiré (1986), (éd. Lantro, Grimbergen, 2000) (10) * Marc Matthys (1956) * Sad Waltz - GRM (4*5) 3'00" * Raymond Micha (1910) * Valse d'hiver - Bayard-Nizet (7*8) 3'30" * Dernières feuilles - Bayard-Nizet (8*9) 3'45" * Deux pastels - Bayard-Nizet (8*9) 6'00" * En demi-teintes - Bayard-Nizet (9) 12'00" * Images d'Espagne - Bayard-Nizet (8) 5'30" * Paul-Baudouin Michel (1930) * 10 courtes lectures à vue progressives - CeBeDeM (1 à 8) * Partita no1 - Maurer (6*7) 10'00" * 5 postludes poétiques - CeBeDeM (9) 7'00" * Variations concentriques - CeBeDeM (10*11) 8'20" * D'une aventure à l'autre où De fil en aitguille - CeBeDeM (3*6) 10'00" * Points cardinaux - CeBeDeM (5*9) 10'00" * Piano mon ami 31 pièces progressives et récréatives 1er cahier (1) 2d cahier (2) – Heugel * Lithophanie pour piano préparé - CeBeDeM (9) 8'00" * Orbe - CeBeDeM (8) 5'00" * Suite hétérogène a) Paysage martien b) Métabolisation du 1er prél. de Chopin c) Danse barbare * Apesanteur (8) 6'30" * Libration I (mobile) - CeBeDeM (10*11) 8-9' * Persona (10*11) 6’10” * Marian Mitea (1943) * Quatre pièces (1*7) 8'00" * Trois danses roumaines (6*9) 13'00" * Esquisse (8*9) 6'00" * Syntagme (8*9) 8'00" * Etudes sur les tièrces majeures (5*6) 1'30" * Etude sur les quartes (7*8) 4'00" * Willy Mortier (1947) * Five easy pieces op. 2 - Maurer (2) * Sonatine en la majeur op. 3, 1 - Maurer (4) * Sonatine en sol majeur op. 3, 2 - Maurer (4) * Prélude no1 op. 4 - Maurer (6) * Badinerie op.5 - Maurer (6) * Ballad for little Sue op.6 - Maurer (6) * Perpetuum mobile op.9 - Maurer (6*7) * Toccata op. 14 - Maurer (8) * Scènes de foire op.25 - Maurer (7) * Nocturne op.26 - Maurer (6) * Morning in spring op.27 - Maurer (6) * Sonate op.38 - Maurer (9) * Serenade for Evi op.46 - Maurer (2) * Tendresse op.48 - Maurer (4) * Willem Pelemans (1901-1991) * Oude rythmus - 98 kleine studies - CeBeDeM (7) 98 x 3*5'* Oude Rythmus 5-9-12-14-44 - Maurer (4*5) 15'00" * 3 Vlaamsche dansen (6) 9'00" * Toms dromen - Maurer (1) 10'00" * Etude - Andel (5) * Sonata 2 - Maurer (6) 12'00" * Sonata 6*7*8*9*10 - Maurer (7) 5 x 10' * Sonate 10 - Maurer (5) 13'00" * Sonate 16 - Maurer * Toccata I II III - Maurer (7) 3 x 5' * Allegro flamenco - Metropolis (7) 3'00" * Sonate 17 - Maurer (6) 12'00" * Sonate 18 - Maurer (5) 12'00" * Marcel Ponlot (1927) * Miniatures op.4 - Maurer (2) 5'00" * Promenade - Centre (7) 1'30" * Sonatine op.5 - Maurer (7) 5'00" * Trois petites pièces op.6 - Centre (2) 3'00" * Petite pièce en forme de valse et petite pièce en Si b pour piano - Centre (2) 2'00" * Micropièces - Maurer (2) 3'00" * Improvisation - Maurer (7) 4'00" * Rythmico no1 - Maurer (7) 2'00" * Deux petites pièces - Maurer (2) 2'30" * Ballade - Maurer (7) 2'30" * Place du marché - Maurer (5) 1'00" * Deux valses faciles - Maurer (2) 2'00" * Pour les cinq doigts - Maurer (1) * Grenada - Maurer (6) 2'00" * Valse d'autrefois - Maurer (5) 1'30" * Le printemps - Maurer (5) 2'00" * L'eau vive - Maurer (5) 1'30" * Turquoise - Maurer (6) 2'30" * Valse des moissons - Maurer (4) 2'30" * Le chevauchée - Maurer (5) 2'00" * Ritmico 2 - Maurer (7) 4'00" * Café-concert - Maurer (4) 1'00" * Pour les débutants - Maurer (1) 3'00"* Le coursier - Maurer (5) 2'00" * Valse en mi - Maurer (6) 3'00" * White Black (2) 1'00"* Blues Marching (2) 1'00" * En ballade (2) 1'00" * En sautillant (2) 1'00" * Marcel Poot (1901 - 1988) * Burlesque - Cranz (3) 3'00" * Sonate - Eschig (7) 10'00" * 6 petites pièces - Cranz (3*5) * Danse (3*4) 1'30" * Extrait des Pièces pour piano des Synthétistes - Ed.de la Synthèse * 6 pièces faciles - Eschig (1) * Les 10 premières pièces - Eschig (1) 10'00" * 6 petites pièces récréatives - Eschig (1*2) 10'00" * Suite - Universal (9) 10'30" * Sonatine en Re - Cnudde (3) 5'00" * Etude - Eschig (9) 8'00" * Variations - Universal (8*9) 12'00" * Ballade - Eschig (6*7) 8'00" * 2e sonatine - Eschig (6) 10'00" * Barcarolle - Schott (Musica Nova) * Christian Pourbaix (1944) * Valse Q-U * Marcel Quinet (1915 - 1986) * Croquis op.13 - CeBeDeM (6*7) 5'00" * Premier impromptu op.18 no1 - CeBeDeM (8*9) 3'00" * Second impromptu op.18 no2 - CeBeDeM (8*9) 4'00" * Passacaille op.25 - CeBeDeM (9*10) 6'00" * Improvisations op.37 - CeBeDeM (8*9) 10'00" * Enfantines op.40 - CeBeDeM (4*5) 7'10" * Toccata op.46 - CeBeDeM (9*10) 6'00" * Hommage à Scarlatti op.49 - CeBeDeM (8*9) 7'00" * Partita op.56 - CeBeDeM (9*10) 10'30" * Trois préludes op.67 - CeBeDeM (9) 10'00" * Petites pièces faciles op.77 no1 - Centre I (1) 4'30" * Pour les enfants op.77 no2 - Centre I (2) 6'00" * Badineries op.77 no3 - Schott (2) 7'00" * Tableautins op.77 no4 - CeBeDeM (3*4) 9'00" * Deux Brunettes op.80 - Schott (Musica Nova) (3) 2'40" * Trois arabesques op.81 - Centre I (5) 9'00" * Etude no1 - Centre I (9*10) 6'00" * Etude no2 - Centre I (9*10) 3'20"* * Etude no3 - Centre I (8*10) 3'30" * Six préludes op.91 - CeBeDeM (6-7) 15'00" * Mouvements perpetuels op.99 - CeBeDeM (6*7) 6'00" * Intermèdes et fuguette op.101 - CeBeDeM (9*10) 20'00" * Alove Rammaert (1915) * Cum clamore valido (10) 7'00" * Etude (10) 4'00" * Prelude 1 (9*10) 5'00" * Prelude 2 (9*10) 13'00" * Prélude 3 (8*9) * Prélude 4 (8) * Prélude 5 (9*10) * Prélude 6 (9*10) * Impromptu (9*10) * Inventions à deux voix no1 en 2 (4) * Jean-Marie Rens (1955) * Rondo - Maurer (8) 5'00" * Prélude en FA (6) 3'00" * Quatre éléments - Maurer (8) 18'00" * Couleurs - Maurer (9) 7'00" * Hommages (5 miniatures) * Santiago Rodriguez (1964 ) * Buleria (7*8) 6'30" * Diamantero (4*5) 2'30" * Segindilla (7*8) 3'00" * Aliento (5*7) 2'30" * Herman Roelstraete (1925 -1985) * Sonatine op.35 - Metropolis (4) 9'00" * 5 bagatelles op.51 - CeBeDeM (7) 11'00" * Claude Robert Roland (1935) * Sonance 1, op.9 - CeBeDeM (8) 6'00" * Cinq exercices, op. 19 (2*4) 3'00" * Sonance 2 op.22 - CeBeDeM (9*10) 10'00" * Preludes (1er cahier) op.28 - CeBeDeM (7*10) 11'00" * Air du Japon et 2 doubles, op. 35 (1*3) 3'00" * Datura 281, op.87 (9) 4'30" * Improvisation, op. 91 bis (10) 6'00" * Norbert Rosseau (1907 - 1975) * Quatre petites pièces op.8*9*10*11 - CeBeDeM (3*4) 10'00" * Fernand Ruelle (1921) * Pour Evelyne op.329 (3) 1'00" * Gambades op.346 (3) 3'00" * Sonate op.55 - Maurer (5) 20'00" * Camille Schmitt (1908 - 1976) * Pour le piano - SAEM Nancy (9) 12'00" * Rigaudon - Billaudot (6) 2'00" * Burlesques - CeBeDeM (5) 7'00" * Histoire pour Pierre - Choudens (3) 2'30" * Roland Schoelinck (1951) * Nocturne 1 op.5 (3) 2'20" * Nocturne 2 (3) 2'30" * Petit livre de Jazz (10 pièces) (3) * Daniël Schroyens (1961) * 5 stukken (7) 5'00" * Raymond Schroyens (1933) * Clavierboekje van Johannes De Gruytters (2) 4'00" (20 stukjes van elk 4'00") - De Monte * 3 Birthdaypresents (4*8) 9'00" * My love is like a red, red, rose (3*4) 4'30" * Stars in Zenith for Alleine (6) * Zij bouwen een paleis (2*3) * Mijn vriendje uit Amerika (1*2) * Jean-Marie Simonis (1931) * 2 Pastourelles op.28 - Schott (1*3) 4'30" * Historiettes op.23 - CeBeDeM (5) 15'00" * Impromptu op.25 - Andel (6) 4'30" * 2 Animations op.26 - Andel (6) 4'30" * Evocations op.29 - CeBeDeM (9) 6'00" * Notturno op.33 - CeBeDeM (9) 8'00" * Incantations op.35 - CeBeDeM (9) 14'00" * Le Secret des images,op.53 - CeBeDeM (7*9) 15’00” 1) Songe (7) 5’00” 2) Masques (7*8) 3’15” 3) Terre de feu (8*9) 6’30” * André-Jean Smit (1926) * Esquisse - Maurer (4) 2'30" * Croquis - Maurer (7) 6'00" * Culmination - Maurer (7*8) 8'00" * Petite Suite (7*8) 8'00" * Impromptu (3) 2'00" * Madrigor (6*7) 5'00" * Movimento (9) 6'00" * Félix Snyers (1940) * Suite op.18 (5) 7'00" * Fantasie op.20 - Maurer (6) 4'00" * Toccatine op.24 (7) 3'00" * Trois inventions op.27 (2,3 et 4 voix) (2*3*4) 4'00" * Ballade op.32 - Maurer (5) 3'00" * Douze signes Zodiaques op.33 (1*6) * Trois inventions à 2 voix op.45 (hommage à J.S.Bach) (1) 3'00" * Myriam, opus op.47 (1*2) 9'00" * Toccatine en express 2'00" * Nocturne op.52 (8) 3'00" * Dix variations sur "Ah vous dirai*je maman op.59 (5) 6'00" * Sonatine op.63 (6) 6'00" * Toccatina de poche op.89 no1 (3) 1'00" * Petite pièce de musique difficile op.89 no4 (3) 2'00" * Conte de l'an op.94 (3) 2'00" * Invention op.96 (3) 2'00" * Kôme op.97 no2 (3) 1'30" * Quiétude poétique op.99 no1 (3) 4'00" * First, new, modern, futur Study op.104 no2 (4) 3'00" * Espiègleries op.111 (3) 1'00" * Pensées op. 112 (3) 3'00" * Sonorités op. 116 (4) 3'00" * Badinerie op. 118 (3) 2'00" * Elégie pour un poète op. 118 (3) 2'00" * Poésie op. 118 (3) 3'00" * Elégie pour Damme op. 126 (3) 2'00" * Sagesses op. 126 (3) 3'00" * La Mimi op. 132 (3) 3'00" * Elégie op. 139 (7) 4'00" * Petite berceuse op. 141 (3) 2'00" * Toccatinette op. 141 (3) 1'00" * Rêve op. 141 (4) 2'00" * Fantaisie opus 148 (6) 4'00" * J.L., op. 143,2 (4*5) 2'00" * Fantasie, op.148 (sur Yolande) (7*8) 4'00" * Sur la pointe des pieds, op. 148,2 (A Nicolas) (1998) (4) 2'00" * Dualité(s) (7) 4'00" * Badinerie op.157,1 (2002) (4) 2'00" * Mini*zoo op.157,3 (2002) (5) 3'00" * Little blues op.157,4 (2002) (7) 5'00" * Xilefettedo op.160 (2002) (7) 5'00" * Sonorités poétiques op.160,1 (2002) (4) 1'00" * Willy Soenen (1937) * Contrasti - Musica Appassionata (3*4) 3'00" * Sonate (Centre-Music) (10) 15'00" * Jacques Stehman (1912 - 1975) * Préludes - CeBeDeM (3*6) 7'30" * Matins - Schott (7) 3'00" * Prétexte à danser - CeBeDeM (4) 2'30" * Bouquet romantique - CeBeDeM (4) 6'45" * Promenade - CeBeDeM (8) 5'30" * Petite Suite Le petit chaperon rouge - CeBeDeM (6) * Piet Swerts (1960) * Ballade - Metropolis (1*2) * Burlesca - Metropolis (3*4) 3'00" * Sonetto 61 del Petrarca - CeBeDeM (7) 6'00" * Partita (9) 16'00" * Premiers bravos - Schott (2*3) * Galop (4) 3'45" * Valse tendre (4) 3'00" * Five two parts inventions (9) 12'00" * 12 easy studies - CeBeDeM (5) * Five preludes - Chiola Music Press (9) 8'00" * Two easy folksongs - CeBeDeM (5) 3'00" * Two nocturnes - Chiola Music Press (7*8) * 6 variations faciles sur "Ah! vous dirais-je maman " (5) * Hans Swinnen (1941) * Zonnestraaltje - Maurer (4) 4'00" * Sonatine - Maurer (4) 10'00" * Paul Uy (1932) * Etudes sur les intervalles - Cranz (9) 12'00" * Sonatine en ré curry - Cranz - Brauer (4) 10'00" * Doo Lalaa * Yolande Uyttenhove (1925-2000) * Berceuse op.2 - CeBeDeM (6*7) * 6 nouvelles danses enfantines op.4 - Vriamont (1) 6'00 * Petite toccata op.8 - CeBeDeM (3) 1'30" * Feux-follets op.12 - CeBeDeM (6*7) * Sonatine op.16 - Maurer (6*8) 10'00" * Méthode de piano. Je joue tout en clé de sol op.24 - Maurer (1) * Hommage à Desprez op.25 - CeBeDeM (3) 3'00" * Le sire de Lusigny op.29 - Maurer (1) * Diner à Carjac op.30 - Maurer (3*7) 20'00" * Le jardin de Beau*minet op.49 - Maurer (1) * Histoires op.65 - Centre I (1*2) 7'30" * Si peau d'âne m'était conté op.134 - CeBeDeM (1) 8'00" * 3 feuillets d'album - CeBeDeM (1*3) 5'00" * Le jardin des papillons - CeBeDeM (8) 3'00" * Le tombeau de Francesca Caccini (8) 12'00" * Chiron (8) 5’00” V-Z * Marc Van Cleemput (1954 ) * Inventie (2) 2'00" * Vertelling (2) 3'00" * Collage (4*5) 2'30" * Pas de deux - Musica Appassionata (8) 3'00" * Improvisatie (5) 3'00" * Werner Van Cleemput (1930) * Gruppetto (10) 9'00" * Paul Van Crombruggen (1905) * Dansensuite - Maurer (5) * Didier Van Damme (1939) * Je joue comme un grand (Suite: 16 morceaux) - Hebra-Music (1*2) 30" *2'30" * Symbioses - Schott (9) 10'55" * Adagio * Concerto de la Reine * Arie Van De Moortel (1918 – 1976) * Sonatine op.2 - Maurer (6) 6'00" * Toccata op.7 - Brogneaux (7*8) 5'00" * Fantaisie (8*9) Kies een kaart op.17 nr.1 - Andel (1) * Trois pièces faciles - Brogneaux (1) * Max Vandermaesbrugge (1933) * Burlesque op.7 - Maurer (7) 3'30" * Etude. Son et rythme op.17 - CeBeDeM (9) 8'00" * Allegro op.22 - CeBeDeM (8) 3'00" * Caractères op.26 - CeBeDeM (9) 7'00" * Variations sur un thème du Kazakhstan op.41 - CeBeDeM (5) 3'30" * Jan Van Der Roost (1960) * Divertimento - Maurer (6*7) 8'00" * Renier Van Der Velden (1910) * Drie preludes 4*5*6 - CeBeDeM (9) 12'00" * Andante espressivo - Metropolis (6) 8'00" * Nocturne en studie - CeBeDeM (9) 15'00" * Jo Van Eetvelde (1936) * Riccolino (4) * Boccoli (4) * 2 miniaturen (4) * Paventoso (4) * 3 Bagatellen (4*5) * Tre danze leggiero (4*5) * Fascino (4) * Birichino (4) * Contentino (6) * Spring-time (4) * Toccata (6) * Victor Van Frachen (1924 - 1999) * Zes pianowerken 1.Scherzo (8) 3'00" 2.Storm (6*7) 5'00" 3.Klaaglied (5) 4'00" 4.Wals (3) 3'00" 5. Mazurka (3*4) 3'00" 6. Tarentella (8) 4'00" * Mieke Van Haute (1948) * Sonatine (1) 3'00"* Menuet (3) 3'00" * Il Matachione - Maurer (6*7) 3'00" * Empreintes(Afdrukken) - Andel (8*9) 10'00” * Luc Van Hove (1957) *Vijf preludes op.2 - Metropolis (8*9) 8'00" * Sonatine op.11 - CeBeDeM (8*10) 9'00" * Five inventions op.20 (9) 10'00" * Jan Van Landeghem (1954) * De kleine wildernis (cyclus) - DMP (1*4) 15'00" * Jozef A.M. Van Maele (1954) * Mozartine op.1 (3) 2'00" * Kleine ballade op.2 (5) 3'45" * Sonate 1 op.4 - Euprint (6) 4'15" * Sonate 2 op.5 - Euprint (6) 3'17" * Sonate 3 op.6 - Euprint (6) 4'35" * Sonate 4 op.7 - Euprint (6) 4'16" * Fughetta, op.8 (4) * Rondo, op. 9 (5) * Dansje op.12 - DMP (3) 37" * Petit morceau op.13 - DMP (4) 2'27" * Bagatelle op.19 - DMP (5) 1'29" * Preludium 1 op.22 - DMP (5) 1'58" * 3 Menuetten op.23 – Euprint * Preludium 2 op.26 - DMP (5) 1'30" * Sonate 5 op.30 (6) 14'20" * Preludium 3 op.33 - DMP (5) 2'3" * Noël d'enfants op.35 (1&2&3) (3) 8'00" * Fuga I op.36 (8) 7'35" * Idylle op.50 - DMP (4) 4'30" * Rondeau Op. 59 (7) * Sonate 7 op.62 (8) * Andante op.63 (opgedragen aan mijn lieve moeder) (6) 8'43" * Deemstering op.70 (6) 3'12" * Wals op.73 (Ode aan J.Strauss) (6) 6'45" * Rondo allegro op. 74, 1 (6) 3'30" * Rondo 2op.74, 2 (7) 4'35" * Rondo 3 op. 74, 3 (5) 3'45" * Pastorale-Impromptu et Choral op.82 (8) 7'25" * Kinderkamer op.83 (5) 4'07" * 3 Polonaises op.84 *DMP (6) * L'Oiseau op.89 (7) 9'17" * Pianomethode voor beginnelingen, op.103 * Capriccio serioso op.100 (8) 10'45" * Maanlicht op.101 (7) 7'20" * Variaties op een eigen thema op.106, 1 (8) 7'45" * Variaties op een eigen thema op.106, 2 (7) 7'20" * Variaties op een eigen thema op.106, 3 (7*8) 9'20" * Thema met variaties op.106, 4 (8*7) 4'40" * Variaties op een eigen thema " de Natuur ", op. 106/10 (7*8) * Valse transcendance op.110 (5) 8'45" * 10 dansen op.113 (4*6) * 5 Ecossaises op.114 (4*7) * 5 marsen op.115 (5*6) * 5 mazurka's op.120 (4*6) * 5 polka's op. 121 (4*5) * Berceuse, op. 134 (6) * Romance, op. 136 (6*7) * 5 Rondo's in C, op.137 (5) * 5 Ländler, op.138 (4*5) * 2 atmosferische Odes, op.140 (6) * Carillon for piano, op.142 (5) * 5 tweestemmige inventies, op.143 (3*4) * 2 Passiekoralen, op. 144 (4*5) * Kosoma, Op.146 (6) * 5 scherzi, op.147 (6*7) * Drie dansen, op.148 (4) * Kleine Suite voor een kind/moeder, op. 152 (4) * 5 "Adagio*fuga's " , op.151 (6) * 3 Sonatines, op. 153 (5) * 5 driestemmige inventies, op. 155 (4) * Rondo energico, op. 158 (4) * Prière, op. 163 (5) * Rondo Cromatico, op. 171 (4) * For Sini (3) * Etude ~ Allegro, op.184 (7) * Frederik Van Rossum (1939) * Adagio op.4 - Billaudot (9*10) 9'30" * Sonata in un tempo op.5 - Billaudot (10) * Douze miniatures op.10 - Billaudot 22'30" 1. Prélude op.10 no1 (1) 1'50" 2. Cantilène op.10 no2 (1) 1'20" 3. Psaume op.10 no3 (2) 1'45" 4. Capriccio op.10 no4 (2) 0'45" 5. Arioso op.10 no5 (3) 2'00" 6. Scherzo op.10 no6 (4) 1'00" 7. Pastorale op.10 no7 (5) 2'30" 8. Pierrot op.10 no8 (5) 1'45" 9. Toccata op.10 no9 (5) 1'00" 10. Marche op.10 no10 (8*9) 2'45" 11. Elégie op.10 no11 (8*9) 2'50" 12. Finale op.10 no12 (8*9) 2'20" * Eglogue et conte bleu op.24 - Billaudot (5) 8'20" 1. Eglogue op.24 no1 4'30" 2. Conte bleu op.24 no2 3'40" * Three short pieces for the white keys op.31 - Schott 7'25" 1. Hommage to Strawinsky op.31 no1 (1) 1'00" 2. Hommage to Gorecki op.31 no2 (5) 3'00" 3. Hommage to Prokofieff op.31 no3 (7) 3'15" * Impulses op.34 - Billaudot (10) 7'30" * Black and white op.40 - Billaudot (10) 10'00" 1. Prélude 2. Intermezzo 3. Postlude * Little style-studies op.41 6'50" 1. Posato op.41 no1 (1) 1'15" 2. Andante rubato op.41 no2 (1) 1'45" 3. Andante cantabile poco maestoso op.41 no3 (1) 1'00" 4. Ben scandito op.41 no4 (2)1'15" 5. Deciso op.41 no5 - Roberton Publications (UK) (2) 1'15* In memoriam Glenn Gould op.43 - Billaudot (7) 8'50" 1. Andantino 2. Larghetto * Préludes op.44 – Billaudot 30'00" 1. Pensieroso e tormentato op.44 no1 (7) 2'00" 2. Risoluto op.44 no2 (7) 1'30" 3. Minaccioso op.44 no3 (7) 2'25" 4. Ben scandito op.44 no4 (7) 2'10" 5. Impetuoso, poco agitato op.44 no5 (7)1'45" 6. Melopea arabizzante op.44 no6 (7) 1'40" 7. Lirico assai op.44 no7 (7) 2'55" 8. Cullando op.44 no8 (7) 2'05" 9. Moto perpetuo inesorabile op.44 no9 (10) 2'10" 10. Strano op.44 no10 (7) 4'00" 11. Impulsivamente op.44 no11 (10) 4'00" 12. Selvaggio ed implacabile op.44 no12 (10) 2'30" * Ballade op.49 - Billaudot (9) 6'00" * Waves op. 51 - Billaudot (10) 6'30" * August Verbesselt (1919) * "Z" * Scherzando (8*9) 6'00" * Carl Verbraeken (1950) * Venetiaanse kinderstukken op.4 (2) 10'00" * 7 preludes op.3 (6) 10'00" * Romantische Suite op.10 20'00" * Oud-Brusselse taferelen (22 stukken) 55'00" * "Uit de vrije oertijd" Suite 12'00" * André Vergauwen (1930) * A little interlude for Kenneth - Musica Appassionata (2*3) 2'50" * Voor Diter - Musica Appassionata (6*7) 3'45" * Intermezzo Sentimentale - Musica Appassionata (4*5) 3'30" * Marc Verhaegen (1943) * Suite voor Nele - De Notenboom (5*6) 10'00" * Roemeense dans - CeBeDeM (4*5) 1'30" Moeilijkheidsgraden Lagere 2*3 (1) Lagere 4 * Middelbare 1 (2*3) Middelbare 2*3 (4) Middelbare 3 * Hogere 1 (5) Hogere 1*2 (6) Hogere 2*3 (7) Hogere 3 * Kon.Conservatorium (8*9) Koninklijk Conservatorium en (10) Muziekkapel Koningin Elisabeth van België Categorie: Belgische compositierepertoirelijst